


Что они принесли из дома

by Olya



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/pseuds/Olya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: Cpl.Merqury<br/>Оригинал: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/368697">What They Kept of Home</a>, разрешение на перевод получено</p><p>У Поука, Уолта, Брэда и Рэя есть разные вещи, напоминающие им о доме, и помогающие не свихнуться в Ираке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что они принесли из дома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What They Kept of Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368697) by [screwby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwby/pseuds/screwby). 



_«Они несли все, что могли нагрузить на себя, порой молча ужасаясь страшной силе их ноши» -Тим О'Брайен «Вещи, которые они несли с собой» (пер. А. Колотов)._

Образы, что они принесли из дома, были очень разные. У кого-то были с собой фотографии жен, подружек, родителей, друзей. Некоторые, даже имея фото, никогда не смотрели на них, но, так или иначе, несли в себе всех этих людей. Они несли их, либо забывали. И тогда их сметало войной.

Поук нес свою семью глубоко в сердце, в безопасном месте, до которого война не могла дотянуться. Он заглядывал туда только в самые отчаянные минуты. Если бы он смотрел слишком долго, то мог забыть про свою миссию и потеряться в пыльных границах хамви. Он мог потерять себя в Ираке и в этой войне. Поэтому он прятал их.

Семья Уолта была с ним на маленькой фотографии, сделанной в Рождество, перед тем, как его передислоцировали. Все семейство, наряженное в кошмарные рождественские свитера, зеленые и красные. Они были барьером для Уолта против тех вещей, которые он видел, вещей, которые он делал, и всего, что он еще увидит и сделает. Когда он смотрел на них, то вспоминал, что он человек, а не только морпех. Вспоминал, что является чем-то большим, чем машина для убийства.

Брэд не скучал по дому, но все же нёс его в себе. Нёс воспоминания о гонках на байке вниз по автостраде к Оушенсайду и Кэмп-Пэндлтону. Их свободу и неукротимость. На шоссе он мог не волноваться, что подстрелят его или кого-то в его хамви, или о необходимости стрелять по другим. Он не беспокоился о стрельбе по невинным людям. Не беспокоился о смерти. Возможность, конечно, существовала, многие люди погибали в автомобильных авариях, но Брэд никогда не задумывался об этом на автостраде. На дороге он был независим. Здесь, в Ираке, посреди битвы, он был в ловушке, его окружала смерть. Он нёс свободу своего байка, летящего вниз по калифорнийскому побережью, и эта свобода вытаскивала его из смертельного круга на дорогах Ирака.

Рэй нес с собой песни из дома, и так боролся с войной. Песни о войне, песни о любви, сентиментально-глупые песни, и песни в стиле кантри. И хотя Брэд не разрешал петь кантри, обычно Рэй был в порядке; до тех пор, пока сержант позволял ему петь хоть что-то, он обещал не спятить полностью. Легко можно рехнуться, болтаясь за рулем хамви по всему Ираку. С его точки зрения, в Ираке не было ничего, кроме бесконечных грязных дорог и ухабов, и маленьких деревень, и еще коз. Ему нужно было петь, чтобы война перестала быть такой монотонной, потому что потихоньку принятые таблетки порой заставляли Рэя выдавать слишком много чуши даже для него. Пение помогало спустить пар, и Брэд, Тромбли, Уолт и репортер подпевали ему, когда знали слова. Все это вызывало у него чувство, что они становятся меньше похожи на отряд убийц, и больше на семью. Даже если его семья умудрялась здорово облажаться, Рэй рад был быть с ними на этой длинной дороге по иракской пустыне.


End file.
